warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Mistlenose's Journey - Mini Story
The Shed = written by mistlenose = It was an abandoned shed I could see. Upon a small hill. The windows were broken. Glass littered the grass like small leaves. The hinges of the door were all rusty, resulting to the wooden door being hanging loosely from them. Something about this shed had caught my attention. It was the source of an awful smell. It was my new mission to investigate it. I want to know. I can feel the load in my chest- telling me to go home and forget about this place. The smell is getting worse by the second, and it makes my nose twitch. "I have to find out." I said calmly, as if my own mate was standing beside me. "I'll be back." I said in the same voice as before- slowly pushing away until I was about a fox-length away from the door. My claws begin to itch, and I slowly creep forwards. More glass. Suddenly, I start to walk with my knees lifting high, and making sure I inspect the ground before laying down my paw. I was inside. I could hardly breathe. What I found- was awful. It was a body. The body of a badger. I gasped. The smell of it's fur. It was familiar. I'd never been so close to a badger in my life, but I felt I held a connection to this one. I stared at it's white muzzle. Lifeless- the skin was covered in spores and fungus. It was best not to touch. If the medicine cats were here, they would surely sprinkle some lavender or rose on the body- for the odor was simply awful. Now I felt I wanted to hurl. I did a little in the corner. But the badger wasn't the only smell. There was still more smell. I could feel the tightness in my chest again, and I decided I should flee. But again, I needed to find out. Gulping, I slowly crept in. The shed was not that big. I took double takes every few seconds to make sure no one was at the door- I didn't want to get trapped in such an eerie area. My fur was spiked up. My whiskers were pushed out, and I felt against the walls with gentle strokes. The walls were peeling. Rust covered the old nails that held the shed's boards together. My brows furrowed. Was I the first person to come here for years? I remember so little... The sights and the smells, nothing rings a bell. I'm walking off my territory, into a place that seems so strange. My blood runs cold. I feel as if I have been here before. "H-Hello?" My shallow meow echoes through the shed. I gulp, slowly creeping further in. The door looks awfully far now. I slowly pivet- looking at my paws. What? A small dash of sunlight! I look around for where it was coming in. Yes! There is a small whole in the shed's wall. About the size of a tomcat. A fat tom. What ever was it for? Below it, there was a box. A cardboard box with Twoleg script on it... Looking in closely- I could see it was clawed. Leaning in, I sniffed the deep markings. The badger. I looked back at the badger; wide-eyed. Did it kill something? Good thing it was already dead. Then, the pang of blood dappled the air once again. A cat. The body of a black tom. His ears were sliced, a large gash through the middle of his white-splashed neck. His amber eyes were open, glazed over with white. The box. The badger. This must've been the cat! I pressed my nose to the tip of one of his chopped ears. The collar around his neck was badly torn- and the tag was virtually illegible. The scent. It made my head spin. "You were so young when it happened..." The croak of an old cat startled me- and at first, I thought it was only my head. I squealed, ducking behind a bag of sand. "W-Who's there?" I yowled. "Oh, just me." I looked up to see a cat in the broken window ledge. Her fur sparkled. Her eyes were as green as new leaves. I stared at her. "But, you wouldn't remember me anyways." I continued to stare at her, eyes narrowed. "Who are you?" I asked sternly- watching as she frowned. I felt guilty, and looked down to hide my shame. "Sorry, I don't remember." I confirmed quietly. She nodded. Then she took a breath. "I am your mother, my little Mistlenose." She said feebly. First Breath written by lichentuft "Oh, Timothy." Calmriver breathed softly. "They are gorgeous." Two small kits were resting against her plump side- suckling milk. "They are just gorgeous." The black tom gave a curt nod, his black nose pressed against his mate's shoulder. "Calmriver- they certainly are." He replied, the small bell on his collar tinkling. "Are you sure we should stay in my Twoleg's shed? I'm sure he'll be mad to find out we've been trailing out prey here." Calmriver bit her lip- looking down. "I don't know." She blurted out, as if she'd been holding in her answer for a long time. "I mean, the kits were born last night- Timothy. We can't expect to move them into the forest right now! They won't make it!" Her green eyes grew wide. "I don't want that." Her whiskers shook as she fought to remain in eye contact. Timothy shrugged. "They have thick, long fur like you. They won't get cold so easily." The grey tabby insisted, licking the she-cat's neck. "Besides, we should bring them to the forest at a young age. Then maybe they can become warriors like you want them to." Calmriver smiled weakly. "I wish- but they're only kits. Of course- I want them to become the finest warriors, Timothy. But- I also want them to grow up here, so they learn to know you." Timothy purred to her kind remark- pressing his black-speckled nose against hers. "Perhaps you can teach them a thing or two once they get older." Timothy chuckled. "I'm just an overweight kittypet. Like I could teach them how to swim or fight." He grinned. "Oh, you are way more than a 'overweight kittypet'. You are a hero." Calmriver purred. The two kits were resting against her stomach, mouths stained white from their meal. One hiccuped, and began to whimper. The other was stretched motionless across her flank- breathing loudly. "Perhaps it's time you get those two to sleep." Timothy meowed, angling his paws as he took a large leap to the window sill. The summer evening's sky reflected off the coloured glass, sending prisms down the walls. "You as well." He added with a yawn. Nodding, Calmriver set her head down on her paws. "Do you remember when we met?" She asked quietly. "Of course," Timothy replied. "I met the cat of my dreams, 'bout to get run over on the Thunderpath. Good thing I saved you back there." Calmriver's eyes widened. She remembered it all. The loud sounds of the cars zipping across the Thunderpath- the awful smell. It was Timothy who bravely snatched her at the last second, before she could get a scratch. "Anyways," Timothy yawned again. "We really should get some rest." He remarked, his curly tail visible from the edge of the window ledge. Calmriver yawned as well- curling her own tail around her kits, sweeping the one off her back and close to her belly. "Good-night." The Attack It was a week later. Calmriver had named her kits Mistlekit and Lichenkit. Both were almost exact replicas of their father, apart from small white patches and unique tabby markings. Their fur was slowly growing- and they looked like fluffy balls, walking about on thin legs. Timothy often scolded them if they went too far into the mess of Twoleg junk in the back of the shed- but it was an adventure for the kits. "Hey, Mistlekit!" Lichenkit used his big paws to shake his brother awake. Mistlekit was suckling milk - and Calmriver was fast asleep. Mistlekit used the back of his paw, and wiped his face. "Hello." He mewed back, going back to eatting. Lichenkit rolled his eyes and began to pester his brother again. Angrily, Mistlekit shot a glare up to his brother. "Hello!" He replied, thinking Lichenkit just didn't hear him. Calmriver opened an eye, and released an annoyed growl. "You two, hush." She scolded, pushing her tail against her flank. "It's early. Why are you two awake?" Lichenkit shrugged. "I want to go to the back of the shed. Dad's not here." He meowed. Calmriver shook her head, looking down. "Okay, that is not something you should even try to do. It is dangerous! I don't even know what's back there." She admitted. Mistlekit sniffed. "We'll be fine. Really." He said as Calmriver slowly pressed her pink nose to his black forehead. "I'll look over Lichenkit." He added. Lichenkit grumbled. "I'm older." He grumbled as Mistlekit pushed him forwards from behind. "Be careful!" Calmriver called. "We will, we will!" Mistlekit snapped back. Lichenkit tumbled over onto his back, and Mistlekit- who had all his weight pushed on his brother's rump, fell onto his shoulder. "Hey!" Lichenkit glared back at Mistlekit. "What was that for?" Lichenkit growled. "What was that for?" Mistlekit countered. "Boys!" The bickering kits turned their heads to see Calmriver, her tail tip pricked. "Stop. You may as well come back. It seems I can't let you two out of my sight." Her meow was bitter. The two kits slowly trudged back towards Calmriver's box, their heads hung low. "This is your fault." Mistlekit growled, and Lichenkit turned his head. "We could still be adventuring if you didn't do that stupid thing." Lichenkit opened his mouth to argue- but Timothy burst through the shed doors. "Calmriver! Take the kits!" He yowled, his eyes wide with fear. "W-What? Why?" Calmriver got to her paws- back arched and ears back. "Grab them!" Timothy barked just as a massive, black and white creature thundered into the shed. It was a badger. It's massive body swayed from side to side as it hobbled on short legs. Mistlekit looked down to see the long, shaped claws. It was then, he could feel Calmriver's breath against his neck, and he was scooped into her mouth. "It's blocking the door!" Calmriver's yelp was muffled. "And I can't carry them both!" Lichenkit stood at his mother's paws, crying. "I can't get them out!" Timothy shot up into the air, onto the windowsill- his belly heaving. The badger growled, rearing onto it's hind paws so it could strike at Timothy's swishing tail. Timothy moved just in time, and the badger leaped up- grabbing hold of the ledge. Timothy got onto his toes and hissed, swiping his claws at the badger. The badger's claws loosened, and it fell with a thud onto the wooden shed floor. "Timothy!" Calmriver's scent was strong. "I can't get them out!" She repeated, and the badger turned to stare at her. Lichenkit was clinging onto Calmriver's foreleg, and Mistlekit tucked himself into a ball as the badger approached. Calmriver backed away, her tail feeling around to make sure she wouldn't bump into anything. The badger was gaining, but slowly- it's teeth bared and beady eyes half shut. "Mom!" Mistlekit screeched as the badger took it's first swipe. Calmriver dodged just in time, and it scratched the wood floor. "It's going to kill us!" Lichenkit howled, whimpering. "It won't. We will make it out alive. I promise." Calmriver shivered- but the sudden jolt of her body caused Lichenkit to loosen from her arm and fall down with a light thud. They were backed up against a twoleg object, made of cold metal. Calmriver's grasp on Mistlekit's scruff got tighter, and Mistlekit let out a frail whimper of fright. "T-Timothy!" Calmriver yowled, her eyes wide. The badger raised it's paw again, preparing to crush the mother and kits. Timothy quickly shot in, knocking the massive badger in the ribs. The badger slipped, wobbling for a few seconds before it regained balance. "What are you doing?!" Lichenkit screeched, gripping tightly to Calmriver's shoulder. "Dad!" Mistlekit looked over, watching as Lichenkit desperately tried to scramble off of Calmriver. "Run!" Timothy yowled. The badger turned, grabbing ahold of Timothy in his mouth and shaking the tom around in the air. Timothy screeched, his paws whirled at the badger. "G-Go!" He struggled to speak.